The Real Thing Behind
by warmsweater
Summary: [Sequel of Rainy Day] Jimin benar-benar cemburu dengan kedekatan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Rasanya, hidup Jungkook selalu berhubungan dengan 'teman'nya itu. Akhirnya Jimin merencanakan sesuatu bersama Hoseok. Rencana mereka sukses besar, tetapi... Jungkook... JIKOOK/YAOI/ONESHOT. RnR?


"Pagi Kookie~" Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipi Jungkook, memberinya senyuman hangat. "Ayo cepat bangun—"

"Nanti saja. Ngantuk." Jungkook menggeleng, menggelung kembali ke dalam selimut hangatnya. Mengacuhkan Jimin yang sedari tadi sudah menduduki kasurnya.

"Oh ayolah, sayang~" –Jungkook masih jijik mendengar panggilan itu— "Sekarang hari Senin. Ada kuliah pagi. Atau kau mau kuberi ciuman supaya bangun?"

"Enak saja!"

**Title : The Real Thing Behind [sequel of Rainy Day]**

**Pairing : JiKook (Jimin x Jungkook)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Park Jimin; Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; Jung Hoseok**

**Length : 2k+**

**Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya, tapi castnya nggak. Sayang sekali.**

**Enjoy-**

Jungkook mengusap matanya. Sungguh, demi apapun, ia masih mengantuk. Semua ini gara-gara Jimin yang membuatnya terbangun hingga larut malam. Teman sekamarnya itu mengajaknya menonton film-film action terbaru— mumpung libur, katanya. Tapi, ayolah, Jungkook butuh waktu tidur yang berkualitas.

Lain lagi dengan Jimin, yang masih kegirangan karena Jungkook mau diajaknya menonton film bersama kemarin malam. Ia— dengan percaya dirinya, berpikir bahwa mungkin Jungkook sudah mulai menyukainya. Jungkook tidak lagi banyak mengelak. Terkadang malah Jungkook hanya terdiam ketika digodainya. Sial. Jimin kan, jadi tidak tahan lama-lama.

"Kookie-yah~" Jimin memeluk lelaki pujaannya dari belakang.

"Apa? Lepaskan!" Jungkook meronta, _enak saja peluk-peluk._

"Sore ini nonton lagi bersamaku, yuk?" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi beralih memeluk leher Jungkook dari belakang.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan bersama Taehyungie hyung sore ini."

_Taehyung itu lagi_.

Jimin memutar mata malas. Taehyung lagi, Taehyung lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jungkook senang sekali berurusan dengannya? Jimin beralih menatap mata Jungkook.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Taehyung? Bukannya Sabtu lalu kau sudah keluar bersamanya?"

"Ya, dan urusannya belum selesai, jadi kulanjutkan sore ini."

Jimin menghela napas. Memaklumi Jungkook. Bagaimana pun, ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jungkook. Ia tidak mungkin mengekangnya.

"Baiklah, tapi malam kau kosong kan?"

"…entahlah, kurasa aku akan menginap di kamarnya hingga besok."

SRAK

**"Menginap?!"**

.

.

"Santai, Jimin. Kau bisa menghancurkan piringnya."

Jimin mendengus, "Biar saja!"

Jimin benar-benar kesal.

Dan cemburu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melewati semalam tanpa Jungkook di seberang kasurnya? Tanpa memandangi wajah Jungkook sebelum tidur? Tanpa mengagumi wajah Jungkook di pagi hari? Tanpa membangunkannya dengan ancaman ciuman di pagi hari? Ia tidak akan tahan!

"Woo, aku serius." Lelaki di hadapannya berdecak, "Itu bahkan bukan piringmu, kawan."

"Aku bisa menggantinya. Aku punya uang, Hoseok."

"Sombong sekali," lelaki yang dipanggilnya Hoseok itu memutar matanya. "Kalau kau memang punya uang, traktir aku ya."

"Ap— tidak! Enak saja!" Jimin menolak keras. "Serius, Hoseok. Jangan membuat _mood_ku semakin buruk."

"Kau sendiri yang memperburuk keadaanmu." Hoseok menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin menggunakan ujung sumpit. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Jungkook tahu diri, ia tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh."

"Tapi Taehyung mungkin melakukan yang aneh-aneh terhadapnya!" Jimin meninggikan suaranya, tanpa sadar beberapa orang di kantin sudah memperhatikannya.

"Yaampun Jimin—" Hoseok menutup mukanya, malu. "Jangan tinggikan suaramu, orang lain terganggu!"

Jimin tidak mengindahkan ucapan Hoseok. Lelaki itu malah menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Akan kuberi Taehyung itu pelajaran." Jimin sudah hendak beranjak dari kursinya.

"Woo woo— santai, _man_!" untung Hoseok sempat meraih tangan Jimin dan menariknya kembali duduk. Hoseok menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Sungguh, ia pun lelah harus menemani Jimin begini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Jimin tiba-tiba datang kepadanya dengan wajah frustasi. Jimin bercerita bahwa pujaan hatinya, Jeon Jungkook, akan menginap dua malam di kamar Taehyung. Jimin bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu, sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Hoseok untuk ikut bersamanya ke kantin. Alih-alih makan, Jimin hanya menggesek piring dengan pisaunya— mungkin berharap piring itu akan pecah nantinya.

"Berpikirlah yang jernih, dan jangan berprasangka buruk terhadap Taehyung, demi tuhan— kau ini benar-benar sulit diberi pengertian, ya." Hoseok memijit kepalanya pelan. Sudah cukup pusing ia oleh tugas baru dari dosennya, sekarang ia kembali dipusingkan oleh kelakuan Jimin.

"Aku tidak berprasangka buruk!" Jimin mendengus, lagi. "Tapi terakhir kali Jungkook pulang bersama Taehyung, ia sakit demam!"

"Astaga, itu bukan salahnya!" Hoseok menggeleng cepat, "Memang kebetulan hujan deras, bukan?"

"Yah, kenapa kau jadi membelanya?!"

Tolong selamatkan Hoseok dari ambekan Jimin, siapa saja.

.

.

"Kookie-yah, ayo makan, perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi." Taehyung menarik-narik tangan Jungkook, memberinya tatapan kelaparan.

Jungkook menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo." Mereka pun beranjak ke kantin.

"Omong-omong, Kookie, Jiminmu itu benar-benar tidak marah kalau kau menginap di kamarku?"

"Entahlah, kalau pun iya, biarkan saja."

"Kau yakin?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook serius. "Aku takut dihajarnya. Demi Tuhan."

"Dia tidak akan menghajarmu, dia…" Jungkook memberi jeda sejenak, "…orang baik, kok."

"Oh yaaa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook kecewa, "Jadi sekarang Jungkookie lebih menyukai Jimin daripada aku? Ah, sedihnya."

"Tidak juga." Jungkook menggeleng tidak setuju.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari samping. "Jadi kau menyukaiku?"

"Astaga. Tidak, hyung."

.

Akhirnya Jungkook dan Taehyung sampai di kantin. Taehyung sedang memesan makanan, dan Jungkook sedang mencari tempat kosong untuk diduduki. Sayangnya, nihil. Sejauh yang ia lihat, semua meja sudah terisi.

"Kookie? Belum menemukan meja kosong?" Taehyung yang sudah selesai memesan makanan, menoleh pada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan.

Taehyung menoleh kesana kemari, mencari tempat kosong. "Ah, itu!" Taehyung menunjuk sebuah meja di ujung kantin.

Jungkook berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat meja itu. Ia mengernyit, "Kosong apanya, hyung. Itu berisi."

"Aku tidak bilang itu kosong," Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook, "Itu Jimin kan? Kita gabung saja."

_Jimin?_

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jungkook, Taehyung menariknya menuju meja yang ditempati Jimin, "Ayo, cepat!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan bergandengan tangan. Jimin yang menyadari hal itu langsung menatap tidak suka.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendapat ide.

"Hoseok, cepat suapi aku."

Hoseok mengernyit, "Hah?"

"Aku serius! Cepat suapi aku!"

"Uh, baiklah."

Hoseok yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut saja. Ia mengambil sesuap sup ayam miliknya lalu menyuapi Jimin. Jimin memasang wajah kegirangan, lalu mencubit pelan pipi Hoseok, "Eum~ terima kasih, Hoseokie~"

Jimin melirik sedikit ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook berhenti di tempatnya berdiri.

_Berhasil_, pikirnya.

Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berbisik kepada Hoseok, "Hoseok, suapi aku lagi. Kali ini lebih romantis."

Hoseok menatap Jimin heran, "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja!"

Hoseok semakin bingung, tapi tetap saja menurut. Ia mengambil sesuap lagi, lalu beralih kepada Jimin.

_Romantis? Baiklah._

"Jiminie~ buka lagi mulutmu~ aaa~"

Jimin menanggapi Hoseok, membuka mulutnya lalu memasang wajah menggoda, "Ah~ enak sekali. Terima kasih, Hoseok _sayang~"_

DEG

"Taehyungie hyung, ayo kita pergi." Jungkook berujar dingin seraya menarik tangan Taehyung.

"Eh, kenapa?" Taehyung heran, "Aku lapar Kookie, ayolah~"

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang pergi." Jungkook melepas tautan tangannya dengan Taehyung lalu berlari dari tempat itu.

"Yah, Kookie! Makananmu bagaimana?" Taehyung berseru, tapi sayangnya Jungkook sudah menghilang dari kantin. "Ah— dasar anak itu." Taehyung bergumam sendiri, lalu mencari tempat lain untuk didudukinya sendiri.

Jimin diam-diam tersenyum. Rencananya berhasil.

"Jiminie~ mau sesuap lagi?" Hoseok yang sepertinya masih terbawa suasana, menarik dagu Jimin mendekat, bersiap memberi Jimin sesuap sup ayam lagi.

"Astaga— cukup, Hoseok!"

.

.

"Ternyata kau disini."

Jungkook menoleh. _Oh, Taehyung hyung._

"Nih, kubawakan roti. Tapi ramenmu tadi kuhabiskan. Tidak apa-apa, ya?" Taehyung melempar sebungkus roti ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, omong-omong." Jungkook menimang-nimang roti pemberian temannya itu sebelum melahapnya. 

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Langit terlihat cerah. Cuaca sedang benar-benar baik.

Tapi tidak dengan Jungkook.

Entahlah apa yang membuatnya begini, ia juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa risih dengan Jimin dan temannya— siapa tadi namanya, Hoseok? Ya, Hoseok. Jungkook tahu Hoseok adalah salah satu sahabat Jimin selain dirinya (baru kali ini Jungkook mengaku sebagai sahabat Jimin). Hoseok adalah orang yang ramah, _easy-going_, periang, dan hangat. Pantas saja Jimin betah dekat-dekat dengannya.

Tapi melihat adegan tadi Jungkook jadi berpikir, _apa-apaan?_

Kantin adalah tempat umum. Kalau mereka mau berpacaran seperti tadi, kenapa tidak di tempat lain?

Tunggu dulu, apakah mereka benar-benar berpacaran? Pikiran Jungkook jadi melayang kemana-mana.

"Kookie, kau tadi kenapa?" Taehyung memulai percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Serius?"

"Ya."

"Kau cemburu ya, melihat Jimin dan Hoseok tadi?"

"T-tidak!"

_Duh, sial._ Jungkook merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba tergagap.

Taehyung cuma bisa menertawai Jungkook. Sungguh, Taehyung bingung. Jungkook bilang ia tidak menyukai Jimin, tetapi bisa-bisanya Jungkook cemburu hanya karena hal tadi.

Sebenarnya, ia yang salah persepsi, atau Jungkook yang berbohong?

.

.

"Hoseok, aku minta tolong."

Hoseok yang masih mengunyah sandwichnya menoleh, "Apa?"

"Berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku setiap kita bertemu Jungkook."

Hoseok hampir tersedak makanannya.

"Hah?!"

"Yaampun, kenapa begitu kaget?" Jimin menghela napas. "Hanya berpura-pura, dan hanya setiap kita bertemu Jungkook."

"Oh, aku kira kau baru saja menembakku." Hoseok menepuk-nepuk dadanya lega.

"Tentu tidak, pujaan hatiku hanya Jeon Jungkook—" Jimin memutar matanya, "—aku cuma ingin membuatnya cemburu."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk, tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Jimin. Bisa saja, ia akan lebih sering ditraktir sebagai gantinya.

.

Siang sudah berganti malam. Jimin sedang mengetik tugasnya di kamar. Sendirian. Seperti yang Jungkook bilang tadi pagi, ia akan menginap di kamar Taehyung mala mini. Anehnya, Jimin belum bertemu Jungkook lagi setelah kejadian tadi siang.

Jimin teringat wajah Jungkook tadi siang. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Yang pasti, ada yang tidak beres dengan Jungkook saat Hoseok menyuapinya tadi siang. Ia tidak yakin apa, tapi dengan percaya dirinya ia mengartikan perilaku Jungkook sebagai sebuah kecemburuan.

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya, sebentar." Jimin segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Jungkook.

"Aku mau mengambil laptopku," ujar Jungkook tanpa menatap mata Jimin. Ia tiba-tiba melewati Jimin lalu masuk ke kamar.

"Oh ya, tentu saja." Jimin bertingkah biasa saja. Ia berjalan menuju sofa lalu mengambil _handphone_nya, memberi pesan singkat kepada Hoseok. 

_To : Jung Hoseok_

_Hoseok, cepat datang kesini. Ada Jungkook._

Jungkook mencari-cari laptopnya cukup lama. Tidak kunjung keluar juga, Jimin menawarinya bantuan, "Jungkook? Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Jungkook dingin.

"Baiklah." tak diduga, Jimin langsung beranjak dan kembali ke sofa.

Tiba-tiba, Hoseok datang.

"Jiminie~"

Jungkook menoleh.

"Oh, Hoseok," Jimin tiba-tiba memeluk Hoseok. "Kenapa, _sayang?_"

Hoseok memutar otak, mencari jawaban yang bisa membuat Jungkook cemburu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Hoseok menggelayut manja di lengan Jimin. "Aku boleh tidur bersamamu, ya, malam ini?"

_ Astaga, akting Hoseok sangat bagus_, pikir Jimin.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa tidur _berdua_ denganku malam ini."

BRAK

Jungkook berjalan melewati Jimin dan Hoseok setelah membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, Kookie, kau sudah menemukan laptopmu?" Jimin menahan bahu Jungkook, tetapi masih memeluk pinggang Hoseok.

Jungkook tidak menengok, tetapi menghempaskan tangan Jimin kasar. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia langsung berlalu.

Selang beberapa detik setelah kepergian Jungkook, Jimin jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia.

"Astaga, aku tidak mengira rencana ini akan benar-benar berhasil!"

Hoseok ikut nyengir, tapi setelah itu ia tampak berpikir.

"Ada apa, Hoseok?"

"Bagaimana kalau Jungkook malah marah padamu?"

Jimin hanya menggeleng, "Tidak akan. Kalau pun iya, tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jimin kuliah seperti biasa. Ia bertemu Jungkook di kelas tadi. Namun, ia memilih untuk tidak menyapanya dan malah bermain bersama Hoseok. Jimin sengaja memilih tempat duduk di depan Jungkook lalu menarik Hoseok untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Jimin rasa rencananya benar-benar berhasil. Jungkook terlihat _badmood_ seharian ini. Jimin tahu, beberapa menit sekali Jungkook melirik ke arahnya. Alih-alih menggodai Jungkook seperti biasanya, Jimin malah menggodai Hoseok dengan suara keras-keras.

"Hoseokie~ tadi malam kau tidur dengan nyenyak kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan tidur bersamamu tadi malam~"

_Sialan,_ batin Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan pindah ke tempat lain.

.

Jungkook sedang berjalan dengan Taehyung sore itu. Seperti biasa, Taehyung merangkul bahunya. Kali ini, sambil menepuk-nepuknya pelan juga. Jungkook baru saja membicarakan Jimin dan Hoseok kepada Taehyung, dan Taehyung berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba, muncul Jimin dan Hoseok dari arah yang berlawanan.

Jimin memberi tanda kepada Hoseok, lalu mereka langsung bergandengan tangan.

Jungkook langsung berhenti di tempat.

Jimin memulai aksinya lagi. Ia berpura-pura terkejut melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung. "Oh, hai!" Jimin melambaikan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng Hoseok. "Mau kemana?"

Jungkook diam. Taehyung menggantikannya, "Kantin, kalian?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Kami juga mau ke kantin, Uri Hoseok daritadi sangat kelaparan, ya kan?"

_Sialan._

Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung. Ia berjalan cepat ke hadapan Jimin. Tatapannya marah, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, begitu pula Jimin yang kaget atas perlakuan Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah akan membuka mulutnya, tapi ia kembali membungkam ketika melihat tautan tangan Jimin dan Hoseok.

TES

Jimin membelalakkan matanya.

Astaga, apa ia tidak salah lihat?

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya.

"P-Park Jimin…" Jungkook berujar pelan.

"Kau _brengsek_."

DEG

Jungkook tiba-tiba berlari, pergi dari hadapannya. Jimin masih terdiam. Ia masih mencerna kata-kata Jungkook tadi. 

SRET

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik kerah bajunya, "Maumu apa, sih?!"

Jimin tersulut emosi juga, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Hoseok hanya memperhatikan, tidak berani menginterupsi.

"Kau bilang kau mencintainya, itu yang kau maksud dengan cinta, bodoh?!"

Jimin tersentak.

"Kau keterlaluan, kau tahu itu?!" Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Jimin. "Cepat minta maaf!"

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Jimin segera beranjak dari sana. Ia harus menemui Jungkook. Harus.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu menoleh kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok bergidik. Ia menatap Taehyung seram. _Ia menakutkan sekali kalau marah, yaampun._

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung tersenyum ceria ke arahnya, "Kau kelaparan kan? Mau kutemani ke kantin?"

"…hah?"

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, kau disini?" Jimin memasuki kamarnya dan Jungkook.

Dan benar, Jungkook ada di kursi belajarnya.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku…"

Jungkook menoleh.

_Astaga_.

Jimin merasa harus memukul dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Karena, demi apa— mata Jungkook terlihat sembap karena air mata. Meski pun tatapannya marah, ia tahu, Jungkook baru saja menangis tadi.

"Jungkook, tolong maafkan aku."

Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya, "Kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu?"

"Karena, Demi Tuhan, Jungkook— aku mencintaimu!" Jimin terlihat frustasi. Ia ingin memeluk Jungkook saat itu juga, tapi ia belum berani.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya Hoseok? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya saja?"

"Yaampun, kau benar-benar cemburu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Jungkook setengah berteriak.

Jimin menghela napas berat, "Lalu, ada apa?"

Jungkook terkekeh sarkastik, "Tidak apa-apa, lucu saja bahwa kau bermesraan bersama Hoseok seperti itu."

"Kau yang memulai—" Jimin menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya, "—bermesraan dengan Taehyung seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak bermesraan dengan Taehyung hyung!"

"Apa namanya kalau bukan bermesraan ketika kau tidur berdua dengannya, lalu berjalan berduaan kemana-mana?!" Jimin sedikit membentak.

"Jimin, Demi Tuhan— Taehyung hyung sudah punya pacar! Kau ini kenapa, sih?!"

Jimin terdiam.

"A-apa?"

"Taehyung. Hyung. Sudah. Punya. Pacar!" Jungkook memberi jeda di tiap katanya, seraya menatap Jimin tajam.

"…jadi dia tidak mengincarmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kami sudah bersahabat sejak SMA, tidakkah kau mengerti?" Jungkook mulai terengah-engah karena terus berteriak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menginap di kamarnya?"

"Astaga—" Jungkook mulai frustasi, "Ia memintaku membantunya membuat kado ulang tahun untuk Seokjin hyung, pacarnya. Mengerti?"

Jimin menatap mata Jungkook.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Kookie, maafkan aku…" tangan Jimin terulur hendak mengelus rambut Jungkook, "…aku salah paham, maafkan aku…"

Jungkook menghempaskan tangan Jimin, "Jadi, sekarang aku yang tanya, apa maksudmu bermesraan dengan Hoseok seperti itu?" Ia menunjuk dada Jimin dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku—" belum sempat Jimin menjawab, ucapannya sudah dipotong duluan oleh Jungkook.

"Kau itu lucu, kau tahu?" Jungkook terkekeh lagi, "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Lalu apa maksudmu bermesraan dengan Hoseok seperti itu? Jadi kau sudah melepaskanku? Atau kau memang mempermainkanku sejak awal?"

Jimin tersentak. _Jadi gara-gara itu_.

"Setelah semua kata-katamu itu, tiba-tiba saja kau beralih pada Hoseok. Menggelikan sekali, Jimin. Kau benar-benar… hiks—"

Jimin terkaget mendengar isakan Jungkook. Ia langsung memeluk Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon…" Jimin memeluk Jungkook erat, mengelus rambutnya pelan.

Jungkook masih terisak pelan.

"Tolong berhenti menangis, kumohon…"

.

Setelah beberapa menit, isakan Jungkook berangsur-angsur berhenti. Jimin masih menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Setelah ia yakin Jungkook sudah benar-benar berhenti, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua tangan Jungkook erat.

"Kookie-yah… Maafkan aku."

Jungkook tidak merespon.

"Aku dan Hoseok berpura-pura berpacaran. Berpura-pura. Siapa juga yang sudi berpacaran dengannya," Jimin mendengus pelan ketika mengingat-ingat betapa menjijikan ia dan Hoseok berakting.

"Itu karena aku cemburu dengan kedekatanmu dengan Taehyung, dan lagi, Taehyung benar-benar menempel padamu," Jimin mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook.

"Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ingat…" Jimin beralih mengelus rambut Jungkook.

"Pertama, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu dan aku berjanji hanya akan memilikimu seorang kelak."

"Kedua, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"Ketiga, jika aku berbuat kesalahan, tolong beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan dan aku akan mendengarkanmu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

"Terakhir, jika aku dekat dengan orang lain, percayalah bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku cintai. Suatu hari aku benar-benar akan menikahimu, sungguh."

"_Well_, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Kau menggemaskan," Jimin mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook, "—dan juga galak. Semua paket ada padamu."

Jungkook mendongak.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

Suara halus Jungkook menenangkan Jimin. _Syukurlah ia tidak marah lagi._

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengingat empat hal itu." Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu menatap mata Jimin.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Jimin tahu wajah Jungkook telah memerah.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Bagaimana bisa terserah aku saja?" Jimin sedikit protes, "Aku tidak akan memacarimu jika kau tidak mencintaiku balik, kau tahu."

"Aish, kenapa kau sangat menjengkelkan?" Jungkook mendengus.

"Aku terlahir seperti ini," Jimin nyengir, "Jadi?"

**"…aku mau."**

Jimin terbelalak, "Serius?"

"Serius, astaga." Jungkook masih mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mau Jimin melihat wajahnya saat ini. Ia malu.

"Yaampun, ini hari terbaikku!" Jimin tersenyum lebar, ia langsung memeluk pinggang Jungkook lalu mengangkat tubuh pacar barunya sedikit.

"Yah yah— turunkan aku, sialan!"

"Satu lagi permintaanku, omong-omong." Alih-alih menurunkan Jungkook, Jimin malah mengangkatnya makin tinggi dan berkata, "Tersenyumlah lebih sering."

Jungkook tidak memberontak lagi.

Ia malah tersenyum tulus, "Baiklah."

Dan Jimin bersumpah itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

.

.

.

Omake

Taehyung menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya, "Ah, aku kenyang!"

Hoseok pun melakukan hal yang sama, "Sama. Perutku juga rasanya sudah penuh sekali~"

Taehyung melirik Hoseok, "Kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya?"

"Entahlah. Bermesraan?" Hoseok menjawab seadanya.

"Bisa juga." Taehyung mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba beranjak, "Terima kasih makanannya, Hoseok. Jangan lupa bayar. Aku duluan!"

Lalu Hoseok ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Um, maaf…" Hoseok melirik penjaga kantin, "Boleh aku berhutang dulu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hello?

Akhirnya saya buat sequelnya karena ternyata pada mau dilanjutin :'D thanks a lot yang udah ngereview, bener-bener saya hargain! Thanks juga buat siders yang memang nggak kedengeran kicauannya tapi udah ngebaca FF saya.

Semoga sequelnya sesuai dengan harapan readers semua /? maaf jika mengecewakan.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


End file.
